


Shop Talk

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their idea of shop talk is a little varied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Talk

Dom and Brian's version of shop talk was a little varied.

There was what would be expected, valves and engines and horse power and torque. Oily hands and metal dust, the smell of machine and sweaty man. Hot machines in to close rooms, workspaces not for people but for what they had created.

Then there was Brian's vocabulary, of law and justice, of crime and punishment. Clipped tones asking of medivac or back up, tight and controlled, nothing like his normal self.

And then how he spoke when they were together, sex roughened, soft and drawled. Stroking over his body in long lines of sound.

And they were all so different, spoken softly or loudly, subserviently or with dominance. But they were all part of him, sections and segments, held apart by language and sound.


End file.
